


Day 13: Holiday Movies

by Rellwen



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: A little sappy, Inrospective, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellwen/pseuds/Rellwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out and Breakdown go to see a movie.</p>
<p>- Just a small drabble mostly KO feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Holiday Movies

The trick to really enjoying a drive in movie was to not go to the drive in at all. Or at least that’s what Knock Out found. 

Instead of trying to slip past the gate without being found out, being stared at all night by some dumb kid who could never handle a car like Knock Out anyway, and coming out stinking like human junk food, It was better to park outside the lot and enjoy the movie from there.

Tonight was an apparent classic, Home Alone.

It was a chilly night, a light breeze blew in sweeping across red plating. In response, Knock Out nuzzled in closer to his hulking partner.

Breakdown sat on the ground in root form leaning against a broad tree. He curled both arms around his smaller partner who was settled diagonally in the blue mech’s lap. Knock Out hummed in satisfaction. The movie played on, unfolding a tale of irresponsible parenting and home defense hijinks. 

The red mech snuggled up to his partner. He rested his head on Breakdown’s chassis, listening to the hum of his engine, the rhythmic whirr of his vents. He felt the warmth radiating from the larger body and it was relaxing. 

For the first time in forever, for just a while they were not doctor or assistant or even decepticons, they were just Knock Out and just Breakdown. It was nice to put aside responsibilities for a night. And it brought a certain comfort to know that vorns later and worlds away Knock Out and Breakdown were still the same as they had ever been. That they could still just sit and enjoy eachother’s company. It was with this profound comfort that the red mech let his optics slowly drift offline. 

Uncommon as they may be, these were the nights that Knock Out lived for.

**Author's Note:**

> So I consistently find myself writing "Quick short fics" that are average 2000 words. I challenged myself with this one to write something under 500 words. I'm not sure I like the way it came out. I may practice more with drabbles in the future but for now I think it's not my thing.
> 
> As always, Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought!   
> Constructive criticism is craved like caffeine!  
> So... a lot.
> 
> SIDE NOTE:  
> For anyone who's wondering, days 10-12 were done as art fills. When ever I get access to a scanner I may upload them to this series but for now they're just paper copies.


End file.
